Microsporidial infection continues to be a problem for HIV infected individuals and are associated as a cause of persistent diarrhea and systemic disease in these people. Recent studies have also implicated these agents in causing illness to HIV- negative groups like travelers and immuno-competent elderly individuals. The limited studies available with Encephalitozoon cuniculi, a microsporidia that can be easily cultured in the laboratory have demonstrated importance of T cells in protection against the parasite. Amongst the T cell subsets, CD8+ T lymphocytes are primary effector cells responsible for protective immunity with CD4+ and ?? T playing an important helper role. Knock out animals lacking either of the two subsets exhibit sub-optimal CD8+ T cell immunity to E.cuniculi infection. Recent studies from our laboratory suggest that IL- 21, a cytokine produced by both CD4 and ?? T cells, is important for the induction of multifunctional CD8+T cell response against the pathogen. Neutralization of IL-21 response leads to decreased polyfunctional and increased mono-functional CD8+ T cell response as a result of which they are less protective and the host is unable to clear infection in an efficient manner. Importance of poly or multifunctional CD8+ T cells has recently been associated with increased protection against viral pathogens, although the direct link has yet to established. Thus it appears that IL-21 mediated polyfunctional CD8+ T cell response is key to protection against E.cuniculi infection which poses a risk to HIV infected population. The proposal comprises of three specific aims. In the first specific aim the kinetics o IL-21 response by ?? and CD4+ T cell population in response to E.cuniculi infection will be evaluated. The mechanism of IL-21 production and priming of CD8+ T cell response against the pathogen will be assayed. In the second specific aim role of IL-21 in the development of polyfunctional CD8+ T cell effector response will be determined. Further, importance of polyfunctionality in the development of robust long-term response will be analyzed. In the third and final specific aim various strategies which can lead to induction and maintenance of polyfunctional CD8+ T cell response in immunocompromised (like HIV-infected) host will be tested and therapeutic role of IL-21 in this situation will be evaluated. These studies will have fr reaching implications in other opportunistic infections and viral pathogens where development of robust CD8+ T cell response is critical for host protection.